huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aparri
Aparri was a tribe from Survivor: Cagayan. A tribe which was the strongest physically, they were blessed to go to tribal council the least out of the other tribes and came into the merge as a formidable force. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Tribe *Aida, who originally competed on Survivor: The Australian Outback by winning a number of individual immunities. *Caroline, labelled as a strong woman by many of her friends and enemies who competed on Survivor: China. *Grayson, a brawn during Survivor: Palau where he was a huge contributor in allowing the dominant Koror tribe to win immunity challenges. *Johanna, who competed originally on Survivor: The Australian Outback and has shown she has strong mental willpower to overcome difficult situations. *Miles, a brawn based on his physical appearance domineering over the other members of his tribe where he most successfully played on Survivor: The Australian Outback. *Ryder, who was the first boot of Survivor: Redemption Island but proved his physical strength in the duels which ultimately led to his return. *Virgil, a strong player who was in the minority alliance of Survivor: Redemption Island who was eliminated for having too many relations to the jury. Post-Dissolve Members *Axel, the self proclaimed dumb jock who first competed on Survivor: Panama, he has faced cluelessly followed his allies until the majority of his own turned on him. *Caroline *Johanna *Katrina, a brain for her intelligence, both book smarts and emotional intelligence who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Lora, after her first appearance during Survivor: Palau, she proved herself as a player who is easily adaptable to her situation. *Miles *Virgil *Xenia, the vixen of Survivor: Palau where her kind and soft features contrast her hardcore and villainous style of gameplay. Tribe History The Aparri tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of six former players who are known in their personal lives for their brawn. As with the main twist of the season, they were competing against returning players dubbed as brain and beauty. The second twist of the game came moments later when one player who previously competed on Survivor: Palau would join each tribe. For Aparri, it was Grayson. Aida and Johanna had a previous connection during The Australian Outback and aligned with each other early on. They saw Grayson as a great ally because he was in desperate need of friends, which resulted in a trio forming. Ryder and Virgil had a previous connection during Redemption Island and they formed an alliance with Caroline and Miles. The brawn tribe lived up to their expectations, winning the first three immunity challenges they had together. At their first loss on Day 11, these two alliances wanted to strike. Aida, Johanna and Grayson voted for Miles, who the girls competed against during The Australian Outback but the rest of the tribe voted out Aida. Aparri won the next immunity challenge and remained six strong. At this point, a tribe dissolve occurred and the remaining sixteen castaways were split into the Aparri and Solana tribes. Johanna, Virgil, Caroline and Miles remained on Aparri and were joined by Lora and Katrina from Luzon and Axel and Xenia from Solana. Caroline, Johanna and Virgil felt it was best to remain original Aparri strong and aligned with Axel to form a majority. Unbeknownst to the rest of his new alliance, Axel found a Hidden Immunity Idol and vowed to hide the information for the time being. Katrina and Lora from the original brains kept in close connection and brought in Xenia, whom Lora competed with during Palau. The tribe won their first immunity challenge, but had to attend a Double Tribal Council on Day 17. Miles, as the outsider of the tribe, voted for Axel. However, he played his idol which in effect, made it a waste. The girls voted for Johanna but the rest of the tribe sent Miles home. Aparri won the remaining challenge they had together. On Day 22, the final twelve castaways made the merge and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Cagayan Tribes